


A Flash of Colour

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Neil Perry/ Original Female Character(s)





	A Flash of Colour

Your pov  
You sat in the changing room as the costume designer helped you put on the accessories. You had the main part in the play ‘the robbers bridegroom’. It was the opening night of your open air theatre show. Even though you have been in plays before, you were still nervous. When your costume was on, you got the okay to go for a walk for a minute, on the promise you’d be back in time. it doesn’t matter if the costume gets a little dirty because the scenario is staged outside.  
As you were walking through the forest, you start hearing boys voice. You run a little and when you almost reach the path, you hide behind a tree, for how much it’s possible with your big multicollored dress. It was a grown up man and about 10 boys walking along the path. One of them caught your eye, he was about second tallest, had hazalbrow hair and brown eyes.  
oh No, he looked this way.  
The bushes and forest was quite thick so you didn’t think he’d seen you so you started to run back.

Neil pov  
I saw a flash of collor when I looked into the forest for a second.  
Is that a person?  
I started to walk from the path and into the forest.  
‘Neil where are you going?’  
‘Go on captain, I’ll catch up. I’m just taking the path less travelled by.’  
Mr Keating laughed at this and so did the guys.  
When I had passed the bushes I saw the flash of colour a little farther down the forest. I sprinted after it.  
As I approached it, it turned out to be a person, a girl with a large dress with a lot of colour. And a crown. As I caught up with her, I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her. She jumped however and almost fell. I caught her by the waist and pulled her back up gently.  
I stumbled over my words, it was like a princess stepped out of a storybook and now stood in front of me. ‘you are gorgious, I mean I’m Neil perry... who-who are you’ I could hit myself in the head for saying something so stupid. She giggled, and I’m sure I was blushling our of embarrassment. It only got worse when I realised we were barely 1foot apart and I was still holding her against me with my arms around her waist. When she noticed it too, her cheeks got bright red, which was kinda cute. I reluctantly let go of her. ‘Wha-whats your name?’ I asked.  
‘My name is...’  
Clock noises…

Your pov  
You snapped out of the trance, the boy named Neil perry had put you under with his brown eyes and sweet smile and realised the clock bells rang to indicate it was 5 minutes before the play began. You turn towards the clock and then back at Neil.  
‘I’m so sorry, you’re awefully nice, but I have to go’  
As a last bold move, you stepped forwards and placed a kiss on his cheek after that you ran. 

Neil pov.  
I started after the girl while she ran away from me. I was to stunned by her to run after her again.  
I didn’t get her name  
I have a feeling I’m gonna regret that for the rest of my life  
After having somewhat recovered from what had just happened. I run back to guys and captain even though I knew I was sure u still looked like i had just woken uo from the best dream ever, plus a probable idiot grin.  
‘What the hell happened to you’ Charlie asked. But I didn’t answer. We moved along to the open air theatre the captain was taking us to.  
We came into the open air theatre, it was beautiful, we sat in the front row. would I ever be able to play here?  
During opening scenes I followed the plot of the story properly, noticing this story was about to take a turn towards something dark. But then a flash of collor came onto the stage and my jaw hit the floor. The girl I had met in the woods was the main actress in the play. She must’ve seen me because after her scene had ended and she moved offstage, I could see her shoulders shake from laughing before she looked back at me and smiled that sweet smile of hers.  
The play ended before I even realised it. I’m afraid I didn’t really pay attention to any of the actor except for the girl.  
‘Come on boys. I’ll introduce you.’  
Charlie nudged my shoulder, ‘neil, come on, they’re waiting.’  
We walked through a door that lead to a staircase that went down. We reached a large hall full of people, costume racks and mirrors.  
I saw Mr Keating talk to a lady and she pointed towards a slightly opened door. He thanked her and lead us inside the room the woman had pointed to.  
‘Sweety?’ Mr Keating called into an room. From behind a girl appeared. THE girl. Now in normal clothing. It didn’t make her any less beautiful. ‘Hey dad.’ She smiled and hugged mr Keating, ‘did ya like the play.’  
‘You were amazing darling.’; Mr Keating said pulling away.  
‘Boys’, he turned back at us, ‘this is my daughter, (y/n).’  
‘It’s my pleasure, I’m Charlie Dalton.’ he stepped forward, took her hand and kissed her knuckles before stepping back. She looked unimpressed and just turned to her father: ‘is he always like this, causing all of us to laugh.’  
All the other guys introduced themselves one by one; I was last. I stepped forward and took her hand, ‘I already know you.’ She said quietly and smiled. At which I knew I was smiling like an idiot, again.  
I brought her hand to my lips and kissed the back of her hand, looking into her eyes. She smiled up at me, I could get lost in that dreamy shine in her eyes.  
‘oww so SHE is what happened’ Charlie realised.


End file.
